1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bathroom aids and more particularly to that class of device utilized to releasingly engage soap containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with apparatus utilizing suction cups to provide mounting for a surface intended for use as a back-scrubber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,337, issued on June 26, 1962 to H.K. Fjelstad, teaches a scrubbing surface affixed to a bathtub utilizing suction cups therefore. U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,366 issued on Aug. 16, 1927 to W.M. Brown, discloses a rigid frame releasingly affixed to a smooth surface with the aid of a plurality of suction cups. A bathbrush is held within the frame and may be removed therefrom at the will of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,226, issued on Aug. 7, 1973 to R. W. Morgan, discloses a T-shaped cleaning and massaging device adapted for mounting on the walls of a shower stall which may be quickly re-positioned thereon by the plurality of suction cups utilized in the fastening process. All of the aforementioned inventions suffer the common deficiency of failing to provide a convenient location for the mounting of a soap container which can be used as an adjunct to a scrubbing operation in which the mounting surface is utilized in the dual capacity as a scrubber and as a soap container holder.